


Paper Hearts

by Zoelily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel Minibangs, Destiel Valentine Minibang, M/M, Musician Castiel, Musician Dean, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week before Valentine's Day, Dean starts receiving notes from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day fluff written for the [Destiel Valentine's Mini Bang](http://destielvalentinesminibang.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [rachelladeville](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville) and [MoniJune](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniJune/pseuds/MoniJune) for the beta and editing.

He found the first note while he was rooting around in his backpack looking for the cord for his iPhone. A white folded heart-shaped piece of paper with **YOU HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GREEN EYES!** printed carefully in block capitals with a black sharpie. Dean flipped it over, looking for a clue as to the sender, but nothing; just a cut out heart and the message. Confused and slightly irritated, Dean turned the bag upside down and dumped the contents unceremoniously onto the beat up coffee table. He rummaged through the pile looking for anything out of place. Some dog-eared sheet music, a couple of half chewed pencils, a music theory textbook, a pack of gum, half a dozen guitar picks, a receipt from the coffee shop at the university, a condom, and ah, his iPhone cord. Certainly nothing out of the ordinary, although he did have to wonder about the expiry date on the condom.  
  
Dean was just about to start shoving things back in into the backpack when Cas kicked open the apartment door. His roommate had his hands and arms loaded down with paper grocery sacks and all Dean could see were a few tufts of dark hair sticking out from above the teetering bags. “You need a hand, Cas?”  
  
“Does it look like I need help to you, Dean?”  
  
Dean could see the bags starting to slip from Cas’ grip, so ignoring his friend’s characteristic sarcasm, he ran to do damage control before their food for the week ended up on the entry floor.  
  
Dumping the groceries on the counter in their tiny kitchen, Dean turned towards Cas, leaning back against the cabinets. “How was class?”  
  
It took a minute or two for Cas to reply while he kicked off his ankle boots and threw his long tan coat over the back of the worn floral couch. “Frustrating!”  
  
“How so?” Dean questioned, grabbing a couple of beers from the ancient refrigerator and passing one to Cas. “I thought Fridays were your favourite day. Isn’t that when you’ve been perfecting your Gala piece?”  
  
Cas took a long swallow of his beer, definite annoyance registering in his deep blue eyes. “Generally, I love Fridays. It’s the only day I can spare so many hours to work on the composition for the show, but today Naomi double booked the rehearsal space and I had to share with Meg in 30 minute increments. It was incredibly frustrating.”  
  
“But you and Meg are friends!”  
  
Cas placed his half empty bottle on the counter and brushed his fingers back through his hair with a groan. “We are friends of a sort, but that was half the problem. She seemed to think I would bow down to her and give up my practice time. I think she’s angry with me now because I wouldn’t.” Castiel sighed and shuffled over to the couch, setting the beer bottle on the coffee table. He flopped down with a grunt, leaned back into the worn cushions and closed his eyes. “I am very glad it’s the weekend. At least I can get some work done here with no interference and just forget about class, Naomi, and Meg for two whole days!”  
  
Dean nodded at his best friend. That was true. Castiel’s electric keyboard was in his bedroom, and Dean had been writing and practicing his new song in the living room. Their apartment wasn’t large, but they’d learned to respect each other’s space and art in the three years they’d been sharing.  
  
Dean was about to suggest ordering a pizza so neither of them had to cook when he remembered the note. “Hey, Cas! Something really weird happened today.”

Cas’ eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head to the side, a habit that came out when he was questioning something. Dean had always thought it was kinda cute. It made him look like a confused kitten or something equally adorable. Dean had told him that once, and Cas had legit growled at him.  
  
Trying not to laugh at Cas’ typical awkwardness, Dean continued. “I found a note in my backpack. It’s cut out like a heart with a message on it. No idea how it got there, and it’s not signed or anything.” He reached in his back pocket where he’d stuffed the paper when he went to help with the bags. The note was a little crumpled, so he smoothed it out and handed it to Cas.  
  
Cas read the script and turned the note over, much as Dean had, to check for a name or anything useful. “Looks like you have a secret admirer, Dean. Who had access to your backpack today?”  
  
“Fuck if I know, Cas! I had three different classes today, plus Gala rehearsal. Could’ve been anyone.”

Cas stood and stretched. He lifted his arms above his head and rolled the stiffness from his shoulders from too many hours at the piano. “Looks like you’re stuck not knowing unless someone says something or makes another move. Maybe it’s leading up to something for Valentine’s Day. It is next weekend, remember?”  
  
“Ughhh, Cas. I don’t need to be reminded about Singles Awareness Day. At least you have a date. Isn’t Inias taking you out for dinner or something equally romantic and sappy?”  
  
Cas leaned over, grabbed his beer, and sat back down. “Uh, no, actually. I told Inias he was getting too serious, and I didn’t want to see him anymore. I just didn’t feel for him what he was feeling for me. It felt like I was being dishonest.”  
  
Dean downed the last of his beer in one gulp and turned back to the kitchen. Trying to ignore the increase in heart rate and the flush climbing the back of his neck, he grabbed the takeout menus from the top of the microwave and plunked himself down next to Cas on the couch.  
  
“I thought things were good with you guys?” As far as Dean knew, Cas thought Inias was the shit! They’d met at the corner coffee shop where Inias worked and had been dating casually for a couple of months, give or take. Dean didn’t really care for him much. Not that there was anything wrong with the kid; he just didn’t seem right for Cas. Come to think of it, Dean never thought anyone was right for Cas. There was something inherently wrong with any guy Cas went out with. No one was ever good enough for his best friend, well except for maybe…. He pushed that thought aside as quickly as it entered his mind. Nope…not going there. He and Cas were friends and roommates, and he wasn’t gonna fuck that up with his silly crush.  
  
If Cas noticed Dean’s internal struggle, he didn’t comment on it. He just answered Dean’s question with his usual stoic look. “We were getting along well until he mentioned stopping at his parent’s home before going out on Saturday. I like him, Dean; I’m just not sure I ‘meet-the-parents-like-him.’ He’s very sweet and funny and we have fun together, but there’s no spark, you know?”  
  
Dean shrugged. He didn’t really know. He was no stranger to dates or hooking up, but relationships? Sparks? Parents? That was so far out of Dean’s comfort zone that it usually had him running in the opposite direction. Dean had never been with anyone, male or female, that made his heart stutter the way that…. Oh, shit. There was that train of thought pulling into the station again. He’d only known Cas was now available for maybe ten minutes and he already couldn’t stop pining for him. He needed to snap out of it before his friend noticed.  
  
“Well, you gotta do what’s right for you, man. Can’t settle for less than you deserve, and you deserve the best, Cas.”  
  
Cas leaned across the couch and pulled Dean into a gentle hug. “Thanks, Dean. You’re always looking out for me. You don’t know how much I appreciate it.”  
  
Dean loved the feel of being in Cas’ arms. Cas was a hugger, so this wasn’t an unusual occurrence. Dean always relished it for the few moments he could mold himself to Cas’ body and enjoy the closeness. He pulled away reluctantly before things became awkward. “So, I guess neither of us has a date for Valentine’s Day now. Probably for the best. It’s a stupid holiday anyway.”  
  
Cas pushed himself up, grabbed his backpack from beside the couch, and turned towards his room and the keyboard and headphones he needed to work on his music. He glanced over at Dean before walking away. “You never know, Dean. Maybe you’ll get another note?”  
  
Dean swivelled his hips to the side so he could flip his long legs up onto the cushions, tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Did he really want to find another note? Maybe it would be best if someone else did have the hots for him. He needed a distraction; something to take his mind off his roommate’s stunning blue eyes and runner’s body. He absently palmed his half hard cock through his jeans. Dammit! Cas was just his friend! He needed to get that through his upstairs brain, even if his downstairs brain wasn’t getting the same message.

 <3 <3 <3  


He didn’t find the second note until almost noon the following day. It was a beautiful early February morning, just a bit of a chill in the air and a cloudless blue sky; the perfect day to meet his brother for lunch. Sam, being a freshman, lived in the dorms and didn’t have a car so Dean offered to pick him up so they could go grab a burger. Dean was just climbing into his baby when he noticed the paper fluttering under the wiper blade. “Crap! That better not be a ticket!”  
  
His frustration was replaced by curiosity when he realized what the paper actually was. The same paper as the previous note, cut in the same heart shape, this time with the message **YOU ARE THE MOST CARING PERSON I KNOW. I WISH YOU UNDERSTOOD YOUR WORTH.** Just like the last message, there was nothing to clue him in to the sender. This was getting weird.  
  
Dean was a few minutes late to pick up Sam, but soon they were sliding into the corner booth at their favourite diner. The place was a little rough around the edges, but it easily had the best burgers and pie in town. For that, Dean could ignore the torn seats and scratched formica-topped tables. Once he had a chocolate shake in front of him, and had ordered his usual bacon cheeseburger and onion rings, he remembered the notes. “So get this, Sammy!” Dean took a big slurp of his milkshake, sucking in his cheeks to accommodate for the thickness of the ice cream. After wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he continued. “Someone’s been sending me love notes.”  
  
Before Sam could react to his brother’s announcement, the server came over with their food. She was a pretty girl; tall, long wavy blonde hair, probably about Sam’s age. Around here, she was likely a student just as they were, and Dean asked as such after thanking her for the burgers.  
  
“Yep. I’m a freshman nursing student actually. What about you guys?”  
  
Dean gave his moose of a brother a swift kick under the table to encourage him to answer. Sam lifted his eyes from under his floppy hair and looked up at the waitress. “Uh, yeah. Freshman here too. Business. Heading for pre-law. My annoying older brother here is a senior, majoring in music.”  
  
“I’m Jessica. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime then,” the waitress replied, before heading to the next table with a bounce in her step.  
  
“Jesus, Sammy, you could’ve acted a little more interested. She was cute!”  
  
A blush rose on Sam’s cheeks. “Yeah, she was. I’m just not sure I have time to get distracted by girls right now, Dean. Midterms are coming up.”  
  
“Ya gotta live a little, dude! All work and no play makes Sammy a dull brother!”  
  
“Yeah, ok, Dean. Why don’t we leave my love life alone, and you can tell me about these notes you’ve been getting. What’s up with that?”  
  
Dean snagged a sweet potato fry from his brother’s plate and shoved it in his mouth, followed in quick succession by an onion ring and then a massive bite of his cheeseburger. He practically moaned as the juice dribbled down his chin. Grabbing a napkin to wipe his face, he swallowed his food and looked up to see Sam waiting impatiently for an answer.  
  
“Got two notes so far; one in my backpack and one under the wiper of the Impala. No idea who they’re from or what they’re leading up to. It’s a little creepy in a romantical kinda way. Cas thinks I have a secret admirer.” Dean preened in his chair, looking smug and gesturing to himself. “Guess they just can’t help themselves. I mean, I am pretty hot!”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. “Always so humble. So what’re you gonna do?”  
  
Dean just shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing I can do. No idea who’s sending them. Guess I’m just gonna have to wait until I get another one.”  
  
Conversation tapered off after that while they finished their lunch and asked for the bill. Jessica placed it front of Sam and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Enjoy the rest of your day, you guys.” She held Sam’s gaze a little longer and went back to work.  
  
Dean grabbed the bill, flipped it over and let out a whoop. “She left you her number, dude!”  
  
Sam sighed at his brother’s excitement. “Told you, Dean, I don’t have the time for dating right now.”  
  
Dean just smirked and pretended not to notice when Sam pulled out his phone and tried to hide what he was doing while adding Jessica to his contacts.  
  
After dropping Sam back off at the residence building, Dean headed back home, intent on spending the rest of Saturday parked on the couch with a beer and a movie. He threw his keys in the bowl by the door, kicked off his boots and tossed his leather jacket on the back of the couch. “Hey, Cas! You home?”  
  
When he didn’t get an answer, Dean figured Cas must’ve decided to spend the day on campus or go hang out with Gabriel for the afternoon. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and strolled over to the cabinet to stare at their extensive movie collection. Not in the mood for anything too serious, he decided on _Ghostbusters_ and settled on the couch to watch, socked feet propped up on the coffee table.  
  
A few minutes into the movie, he heard piano music coming from Cas’ bedroom. Dean paused the movie to listen. It wasn’t often he got the chance to hear Cas play. Usually his roommate plugged headphones into the keyboard in an attempt not to disturb Dean.  
  
Dean tipped his head back on the cushion and closed his eyes, getting lost in the notes drifting from behind the closed door. Cas was incredibly talented. Dean could listen to him play for hours, never tiring of the beautiful melody and haunting chords. He could almost feel the music washing over him, relieving him of any stress and anxiety. It was if Cas was playing for him and only him, and it made Dean wish it were actually true. Damn, when had his feelings for Cas become so intense?  
  
They’d been friends since their freshman year and roommates for the past three. Dean wasn’t sure when his feelings started heading the direction of romantic attraction to his friend, but it was definitely becoming more difficult to ignore. Sometimes he would catch Cas watching him, or he would do something incredibly sweet, and it made Dean wonder if his feelings were reciprocated. It was confusing, and frustrating, and Dean wasn’t sure what to do about it. Talking about shit really wasn’t his style. Well, at least for now he had the strange secret admirer notes to distract him. Not that he knew what to make of those either.  
  
The song Cas was playing wasn’t familiar to him, but Dean was caught up in the beauty of it all the same. The need to be part of the music was calling to him, so he went and snagged his guitar from his room and set it on his lap. The worn wood felt loved under his rough hands. It always gave him a sense of home and peace to hold his guitar and press his calloused fingers to the strings. He grabbed a pick and began following the notes from the piano, easily copying the haunting melody.  
  
It didn’t take long before Dean had picked up enough of the song that he and Cas were doing an impromptu duet. It felt right to play with Cas, and that was something else for Dean to ponder. They didn’t practice together often. Maybe they should.  
  
Once the music drew to a close, Dean set his guitar down beside the couch and leaned back again, thinking he should probably just turn the movie back on. Cas chose that moment to wander into the living room and caught Dean’s eye. Dean looked up at his friend and tried to read the expression on his face. Cas looked content and happy, and it filled Dean’s heart with joy to see it. It was rare to see Cas so unguarded, and Dean had a difficult time looking away. Cas spoke first, breaking the moment. “That was beautiful, Dean. Thank you for joining me.”  
  
Dean felt his face flush from the compliment. “Hey dude, I didn’t do much; just threw in a few chords here and there. It was your song. What was it anyway? Your gala piece?”  
  
“No. It’s just something I’ve been playing around with. It really fit well with the guitar, though. It never occurred to me that we could play so well together.”  
  
Dean smiled softly, knowing that he had just been thinking the very same thing. “Well it’s really good, Cas. You’re damn talented, man!”  
  
Now it was Cas’ turn to blush, and Dean loved how it looked on him. He was overwhelmed by the sudden need to hold Cas’ face in his hands, run his fingers through that thick hair, and kiss the stubble on his jaw. Dean’s shook his head to clear the inappropriate thoughts from his brain and grabbed the remote for the DVD player. “So, Cas. Ghostbusters?”  
  
Dean didn’t notice the disappointment flit across Cas’ face before he schooled his expression and sank down on the couch next to Dean. “Of course.”

 <3 <3 <3  


The following morning Dean woke to the tendrils of an intense dream. He could still feel the ghost touches of fingers on his exposed skin and the lingering want in his chest. Without thinking, he rolled his hips into the mattress, searching for some friction for his aching cock. Damn, it had been a while since he’d woken up this hard. Must’ve been some dream.  
  
Rolling onto his back, Dean lazily palmed himself through his boxers. He could already feel the pressure building so he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Sliding his boxers down to rest underneath his balls, adding just the right amount of pressure to his perineum, he looked down at his dick, already wet with pre-come and curving up, achingly hard against his belly. Raking one hand over his chest to his nipples, he fisted his cock with the other, shifting his hips up to fuck into the circle of his fingers. “Damn!” he moaned out loud, hoping Cas was still asleep. He was close already; the dream having him already completely on edge. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” The thought of Cas asleep in the next room, possibly waking to hear Dean’s uncontrolled noises, tipped him over the edge quickly and he climaxed so hard he actually ended up with come on his chin. “Holy shit!” he mumbled as he struggled to even out his breathing. Tugging off his boxers and using them to wipe up his mess, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, tossed the shorts and grabbed a pair of semi-clean sweatpants from the floor. Definitely time for a shower!  
  
Cas was already in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee at the kitchen table when Dean eventually wandered out. He’d thrown on jeans and a Metallica shirt after his shower and his stomach was protesting a lack of breakfast. He grabbed a frying pan and a box of pancake mix and looked over at a semi-awake Cas. “Pancakes?” Dean took Cas’ incoherent morning grumble as a yes and set to work.  
  
Once Dean had a pile of pancakes in the centre of the table, and Cas was on to his second cup of coffee, Dean considered it safe to attempt conversation. To say that Cas wasn’t a morning person was an understatement, and two mugs of caffeine was the minimum before he was able to string words together.  
  
“Got plans for today?” Dean mumbled through a mouthful of pan-fried goodness dripping with butter and maple syrup.  
  
Cas shook his head. Guess maybe he wasn’t quite ready for speech just yet, so Dean just continued. “I’ve got a paper I need to work on today, but Charlie wants me to hit up that new campus club with her later tonight. Apparently Sundays are queer nights. You should come along. Sounds like you need to get out there since you and Inias broke up.”  
  
That seemed to get Cas’ attention. “Queer night?”  
  
Dean laughed at the ‘deer-in-the-headlights’ look on Cas’ face. “Yeah. Queer night. It’s a new thing they’re trying out, catering to us ‘anything but completely straight’ students. They couldn’t give up a Friday or Saturday for us, of course, but Sunday is better than nothing. Charlie promises it will be a good time. She’s been helping the Pride Centre set it up. What do you say? Up for it?”  
  
Cas still looked a bit confused, doing his usual head tilt (yes, still cute), but he nodded. “Yes, Dean. I’ll come with you and Charlie. Just promise me you won’t leave me stranded. You know how I am with unfamiliar places and situations.”  
  
Dean got up to clear the breakfast dishes and rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You know I wouldn’t do that, Cas.” And he wouldn’t. Dean was well aware of Cas’ anxiety, and he would do anything to make things more comfortable for him, including keeping him close at the club.  
  
After an entire day of being hunched over his laptop, Dean was more than ready to let loose at the club. He squeezed into his favourite dark jeans, paired them with a black tee and green button down, laced up his black boots and grabbed his leather jacket. A quick glance in the mirror told him he looked damn good, and he was ready to rock ’n’ roll!  
  
Cas was already in the living room waiting when Dean emerged from the bathroom.   His blue eyes seemed to widen when he looked up at Dean. Dean took note of how Cas ran his fingers up through his untameable hair in apparent nervousness before he spoke. “You look very nice, Dean.”  
  
“You look great too, man.” And he did. Cas had changed into a pair of khaki pants and a white button-down. His hair looked artfully spiked, but Dean knew it actually had a mind of its own and Cas had probably spent the past hour trying to get it to cooperate.  
  
They were interrupted by a thumping at the apartment door, followed by a high pitched squeal. Dean rushed to let Charlie in before the neighbours complained about the noise. “What the hell, Bradbury?”  
  
Charlie shoved a piece of paper in Dean’s face before he had the chance to ask her what all the screeching was for. He grabbed it out of her hand and groaned. “It’s another one of those notes.”  
  
“What notes? And why was it taped to your front door?”  
  
Cas explained while Dean unfolded the heart-shaped paper and read it to himself. “Dean has a secret admirer. Someone’s sending him love notes.”  
  
“They’re not love notes, Cas,” Dean sighed, embarrassment causing a flush to rise up his neck. “They’re just compliments. Well they were until this one. Now I’m not so sure.”  
  
Dean wouldn’t have thought it possible, but Charlie seemed even more excited. She was almost vibrating on the balls of her feet waiting for more information. “Well, Winchester. What does it say?”  
  
Dean handed her the heart, which she promptly read out loud for Cas to hear as well. “ **WE’VE BEEN DANCING AROUND THIS FOREVER. MEET ME ON VALENTINE’S DAY. I’LL TEXT THE TIME AND PLACE.”  
  
** “Wow, Dean. This is big!” Charlie looked like she was about to explode. “Do you have any idea who’s sending them?”  
  
Dean covered his ears. How was it even possible for Charlie’s voice to get even more high-pitched? “Nope. Not a fucking clue!”  
  
Charlie looked over to where Cas had been standing, silently watching Dean and Charlie’s exchange. “What about you, Cas? Do you have any thoughts on who it might be?”  
  
“Well, uh, obviously it’s someone Dean knows fairly well. The note alludes to the fact that they’ve been ignoring their feelings for each other for a while and...”  
  
Dean interrupted before Cas could get any further. “But I don’t have feelings for anyone except…uh, except friendships, yes. That’s it. No crushes on anyone at all. Nope.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, trying to cover his nervousness at almost spilling the beans to Charlie and Cas. That would’ve been a disaster!  
  
Charlie’s eyes appeared to flit between Cas and Dean, as if she were trying to decipher something in her head. “Hm. Interesting.”  
  
Dean needed to change the subject, like yesterday. “So! Are we ready to get this show on the road? This hot bod is ready for some drinks and dancing’!”  
  
Cas just groaned. “I don’t dance, Dean.”  
  
“We’ll see about that, my friend. We’ll see.” With a playful smack to Cas’ shoulder and a conspiratory smirk at Charlie, Dean grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet from the bowl and led the way out the door.

  
<3 <3 <3  
  


 The rainbow flashing lights and heavy bass were impressive for a campus club, even if they weren’t really Dean’s scene. Charlie was on cloud nine though, and he was nothing if not a supportive friend. “Place looks great, Char!” Dean shouted over the thumping beat. “Let’s grab a drink and find someplace to take a load off.”  
  
There was a high-top table in the corner towards the end of the bar. They grabbed the three stools before the place really got crowded and they were left having to stand. Charlie offered to go get drinks, bragging that she could get them cheaper, leaving Dean and Cas to scope out the dance floor. A few people were already out there, but it was early yet. Dean knew it would be crowded with hot sticky bodies before too long.  
  
He leaned in to Cas so he didn’t have to try and yell over the music. “What do you think?”  
  
“Uh, the music is a little loud, but the coloured lights are pretty.”  
  
Dean chuckled at Cas’ description. “How very queer of you, Cas. I’ve never known you to be so full of pride and rainbows.”  
  
“There is more to Gay Pride than rainbows, Dean. You should read up on the history of the Pride movement and the Stonewall riots. It’s all very meaningful. Besides, you’re not exactly straight either.”  
  
Dean grinned at that comment. “Nope. You’re right about that, my friend. I’m an equal opportunity charmer; doubles the dating pool.”  
  
Cas rolled his eyes at Dean just as Charlie reappeared with three glasses of some kind of electric blue liquid.  
  
Dean looked horrified. “What the fuck are those, Char?”  
  
Charlie set the frosty glasses down on the high top, grabbed the closest one, and sucked back an impressive straw-full. “It’s called a Blue Booty, and it’s the special tonight. Pace yourselves, there’s a lot in there!”  
  
Cas picked up one of the glasses and took a tentative sip. “Mmm, that’s really very good, Charlie. Thank you.”  
  
Dean was pretty skeptical. He was a beer and whiskey guy. Frou frou drinks had never been his thing. He took a small sip and shrugged. “Tastes ok, I guess. Hope I don’t end up looking like I sucked off a smurf,” he joked, sticking out his tongue. “Is it blue?”  
  
Cas shook his head, looking scandalized, which, of course, had Dean and Charlie in stitches.   “Aw, Cas. Lighten up, buddy!” Dean said over another sip of the blue stuff. “I guess it grows on you,” he announced, lifting his glass in a mock toast. “Cheers!”  
  
Several blue drinks later, the three friends were feeling no pain. Charlie had been up dancing with some girlfriends from class and Dean had spent the past hour trying not to laugh too hard at Cas. His friend was a handsy, happy drunk and Dean was enjoying the way Cas would touch his arm when he spoke or nudge with his feet when he wanted Dean’s attention. Dean knew if he was gonna get Cas on the dance floor, now was the time to make his move.  
  
Cas took a lot less convincing than Dean had anticipated, and it didn’t take long for them to stumble over each other to join the mass of writhing bodies. Dean loved to dance! His hips had a mind of their own once he got the hang of the thumping beat, and he grabbed Cas’ belt loops to try and get a rhythm going. For someone so musical, Cas didn’t have much sense of timing.  
  
Before long, Dean had his arms around his friend’s waist, and his nose buried in Cas’ soft hair. It was intoxicating, causing him to lose track of where he was and what he was doing. The beat and the alcohol were pumping through his veins, and his inhibitions were somewhere back at the apartment.  
  
Dean closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Cas. God, he wanted him so much right now. Cas seemed to be lost in the music as well; his breath heavy with exertion and hair damp with sweat, head tipped back against Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s lips found Cas’ hairline and he could taste the saltiness of his skin. Cas was grinding his ass back into him and Dean was losing it fast. He was throbbing hard, and he absently started to roll himself into Cas. God, the friction was intense. He could feel Cas’ body vibrating against him and just as his fingers moved to curl around hip bones, he thought, “oh…shit, shit!” He needed to cool it. Take it down a notch, before he did something he couldn’t take back.  
  
Dean stopped right in the middle of the dance floor in a panic and Cas turned in his arms to check what was going on, tilting his head in confusion. Dean dropped his hands from Cas’ waist and jumped backwards. “Uh, nature calls, Cas. Sorry,” he stammered as he backed away. Dean practically ran to the bathroom and into a stall before Cas had a chance to comment.  
  
“Shit, shit shit,” Dean muttered to himself again as he closed the door of the bathroom stall, trying to think of the least arousing images possible as he willed his dick to cooperate. “That was close, dammit!”  
  
It took ten minutes, some deep breathing, and several splashes of cold water on his face before he felt in control enough to exit the bathroom. Cas and Charlie were back at the high-top apparently deep in conversation, so he took his time wandering over before taking his seat and trying to act casual. “Whew! Those blue things caught me off guard. Had to piss like a racehorse.”  
  
“Lovely imagery there, Winchester,” Charlie groaned.  
  
Cas appeared thoughtful, but not upset or angry, so Dean figured he’d dodged a bullet. “What do you think guys? Got class in the morning. Ready to head out?”  
  
Cas nodded and slipped off the stool. “Yes. I’m rather tired actually. I suppose we better walk back.”  
  
Dean grabbed his leather jacket. “Yup. We’re on foot.” No way was he driving his baby after the amount he’d had to drink. “What about you, Charlie?”  
  
“Don’t worry about me, the redhead replied, still bouncing on her feet. My friend Dorothy promised me a ride after we clean up later. She’s drop dead gorgeous and a badass storm chaser. I’m hoping for some thunder and lightning of my own later.” Charlie winked at the boys before twirling off towards the bar. “Peace out, bitches!”  
  
The walk home was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Both Dean and Cas were tired and lost in their own thoughts. Dean hoped he hadn’t screwed anything up between them tonight. Sure, he was attracted to Cas, but his feelings needed to stay buried. Cas is special and a roll in the hay isn’t worth risking their friendship. No matter how much he wants it. He promises himself no more close calls, and he hopes his dick is getting the message!  
  
By the time they made the 30 minute walk back to the apartment, Dean was sober and cold. Cas was starting to shiver, so he knew his friend was in the same boat. Glad to get into the warmth of their shared space, they flopped down on the couch and sank into the cushions.  
  
“Well that was a good night,” Dean mused with a yawn. “I’m gonna hit the hay. I’m beat!”  
  
Cas struggled off the couch to the kitchen. “Yes, I’m ready for bed too. I just need some water first. Goodnight, Dean.”  
  
Dean stumbled to his room, rubbing his eyes, kicking off his boots as he went. “Night, Cas. Sleep well.”

  
<3 <3 <3  


The few days leading up to Valentine’s day flew by in a blur. Dean had rehearsals for the gala and papers due, so he felt like he was barely at home. Before he knew it, it was Friday and all he wanted to do was sleep for a week.  
  
Cas had a late rehearsal so Dean had just polished off a thrown-together dinner of boxed mac and cheese when his phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. Seeing his brother’s name light up, he grabbed it and swiped to the text messages.  
  
7:04PM from Samsquatch: Hey! Guess who has a date tomorrow night?  
  
7:05PM to Samsquatch: Well it can’t be u. U don’t have time to date.  
  
7:05PM from Samsquatch: Funny, ha, ha! It just so happens that I’ve been texting Jess, the girl from the diner. I asked her to dinner for Valentine’s and she said yes!  
  
7:06PM to Samsquatch: Finally got ur head outta ur ass. Congrats dude! Pretty sure she’s too cute for ur ugly mug tho.  
  
7:08PM from Samsquatch: Thanks, for the support, jerk! What about you? Did you get any more notes?  
  
7:08PM to Samsquatch: Nope. Not since the last 1. Supposed to get a text but nada.  
  
7:09PM from Samsquatch: Well I guess you’re stuck at home with Cas then.  
  
7:09PM to Samsquatch: Looks like…  
  
7:10PM from blocked number: Go down to the river tomorrow at 6:00 pm and park in the lot. Look down towards the water and you’ll see me. Dress warm. Can’t wait!  
  
Dean had to fumble not to drop his phone. How creepy was it that he and Sam were just talking about this and then a text shows up out of the blue. He wondered if he should even go. Curiosity was winning out over nerves though. He needed to know who it was that was going to this much trouble.  
  
7:15PM to blocked number: I’ll be there. Can u give me a hint about who u r?  
  
7:15PM from blocked number: No! See you tomorrow.  
  
7:16PM to Samsquatch: Well looks like I got a date after all. Just got a text.  
  
Sam must’ve already put his phone away because there was no answer. Dean grabbed his guitar and headed to his room. Music was always the best way to settle his nerves. Besides, he was Dean Fucking Winchester! He was adorable. Who could resist him, right?

  
<3 <3 <3  
  


His date had told him to dress warm, so Dean threw a Henley over his worn jeans, with wool socks and his lined canvas jacket. He grabbed a wool scarf and beanie just to be on the safe side and headed out. Cas had decided to spend the evening with his sister, so Dean flicked the light switch and locked the front door as he left. He had no idea how long he was gonna be.  
  
The drive to the river didn’t take long. It was dark by the time he pulled the Impala into the parking lot and shut off the engine. It was so quiet and peaceful. All Dean could hear as he got out of the car was the ticking of the engine as it cooled down and the rush of the water in the distance.  
  
He looked out towards the river and could see a dancing orange light flickering through the trees. A campfire maybe? Dean shrugged and started walking in that direction, careful to watch the ground ahead for rocks or roots. The moon was just bright enough to see where he was going, but he didn’t need to break a leg out here.  
  
As he neared the light, he could see that, yes, it was a campfire just as he’d thought. He could barely make out the silhouette of a person sitting beside it. The dead leaves and twigs crunched under his boots alerting his date to his presence. The figure turned his head just as Dean got close enough to make out who was waiting for him.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
“Hello, Dean.”  
  
Dean’s heart was thumping a mile a minute while his brain tried to catch up. He thought back to the heart-shaped notes, trying to recall exactly what they’d said. Something about his eyes, his worth, and dancing around each other. He hadn’t even considered that Cas would be the one. I mean, he wasn’t complaining; no way, but holy shit! This was awesome!  
  
Dean slowly walked over to where Cas was sitting on a blanket beside the fire, a picnic basket at his feet. “It was you?”  
  
“Yes, Dean.”  
  
With no warning, Cas reached up and took Dean’s hand, pulling him down beside him on the blanket. He looked directly into Dean’s eyes and spoke softly, not letting go of Dean’s hand. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I wondered if you might feel the same but…”

“I do, Cas. I…  
  
“Let me finish, Dean. Please.” Dean nodded and gently squeezed Cas’ hand in support.  
  
Cas took a deep breath and continued. “I was attracted to you when we first met. I mean, who wouldn’t be? I don’t think you even realize how beautiful and charismatic you are, Dean. Back then I didn’t even know if you liked guys, but either way, you were so out of my league. We became friends, and when we first decided to share an apartment after freshman year, I was so excited; but, you never showed any interest beyond friendship. Even once I found out you were bi, I still didn’t think I stood a chance. I was your best friend. I thought I could be ok with just that, but it’s been getting harder, Dean, and I was so scared to ruin our friendship. Then lately, it feels like something’s shifted. You look at me a little differently; hold my gaze little longer, maybe. I’m not sure, but something told me it was time to put my cards on the table. The notes were my way of finding out if you felt the same way.”  
  
“Oh, Cas.” Dean lifted his free hand and tangled it in Cas’ hair, just like he’d wanted to for so long. The strands were so soft against his calloused fingers. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that. I’ve wanted you for so long. I thought I gave it away the other night at the club. My God, I was so turned on dancing with you.”  
  
“I felt it too Dean. I almost chickened out of sending you the text to come here. That’s why it took so long. I was getting up the nerve. I was sure you were into me that night, but then you took off and I had so many mixed signals. Charlie finally convinced me that you were probably as freaked out as I was and to just see how things panned out. Is that why you ran off to the bathroom?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean replied, flushing with embarrassment. “I was so hard. I thought I’d messed things up completely when I started grinding on you. I had to go before I completely lost control.”  
  
Cas leaned in a little closer, touching his forehead to Dean’s. “How about now, Dean?” he asked, voice even lower and huskier than usual. “Am I making you hard now?”  
  
Dean felt Cas’ hand skim the waistband of his jeans. “Yes! Jesus, Cas.”  
  
Dean was sure Cas could hear his heart beating in his ears. He stopped fighting it and surged forwards until his lips finally met Cas’. He knew kissing Cas would be amazing, but he hadn’t considered how right it would feel. As their mouths moved together finally, Dean sighed with the completeness that strummed through his body.   His lips parted and Cas’ tongue swiped against his, causing his whole body to react. That was it, with a broken moan that was higher pitched than he’d be willing to admit to later, he shoved Cas onto his back and moved up to straddle his hips.  
  
“What are you doing to me, Cas?” Dean panted, leaning back down to nip and lick at Cas’ chin and neck, enjoying the feel of stubble rough against his lips and tongue. Then, it was Cas’ turn to moan, and the sound went straight to Dean’s dick. Feeling like a horny teenager, Dean rocked against Cas, heat pooling in his belly every time their cocks made contact, even through the rough denim of their jeans.  
  
He knew Cas wasn’t faring much better by the pornographic sounds that were spilling out of his mouth. “Fuck, Cas! I didn’t know you were such a horn dog.”  
  
“Only for you,” Cas groaned back, obviously having a hard time forming sentences.  
  
Cas used both palms to grip Dean’s ass, pulling him impossibly closer. Dean almost cried out when one of Cas’ long fingers trailed along his hipbone and started fingering at the button of his jeans. “Need these off, Dean,” Cas managed to get out between heavy breaths. “Want to touch you.”  
  
Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He wriggled his hips enough for Cas to get the zipper down and almost came on the spot when Cas’ fingers wrapped around his length and tugged. “Fuck!”  
  
Not wanting to stop any longer than they had to, Dean made quick work of Cas’ button fly and reached in to pull Cas’ dick out. “You’re so hard, yet so soft at the same time.”  
  
Dean was certain he wasn’t making any sense, but Cas must’ve understood because he nodded before bucking into Dean’s loose grip. When Dean began to stroke, starting at the base and working his way to the damp tip, Cas actually whined. Dean honestly thought he was going to spontaneously combust.  
  
“Cas…I’m close! Come up here, please.”  
  
Cas pushed himself up with one hand so he and Dean were face to face. Dean brushed Cas’ hand out of the way giving him something else to keep his balance and fisted them both together, working with the slip and slide of precome, rocking his hips harder to chase the orgasm that was building in his groin.  
  
“Yes, Dean! Come for me. Please!”  
  
That’s all Dean needed to tip him over the edge. Cas followed just moments later, hand reaching up to grip Dean’s hair as he panted out his name.  
  
Cas coming was the most erotically charged thing Dean had ever seen. He bit back the urge to tell him so, thinking it might ruin the moment. They lay down on the blanket, breathing each other in and trading lazy kisses, as they came back down to Earth. Neither willing to move for fear it would break the spell.  
  
Eventually, reality crashed in with a vengeance. “Cas. I gotta take a piss.”  
  
Cas laughed, which Dean decided might be his second favourite sound, after Cas’ orgasm noises. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to run away from me again?”  
  
Dean shook his head, and climbed carefully off Cas’ lap, wiping his sticky hands on the corner of the blanket. As he stood, his stomach let out a loud rumble. “Apparently, I’m also hungry.”

Cas grabbed the basket he’d brought and dragged it onto the blanket. “Good thing I came prepared. Go take care of business, and I’ll toss some wood on the fire. I have graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.”  
  
“Smores! Yes!” Dean fist pumped. Perfect Valentine food, Cas. How did I ever get so lucky? You win the best date ever award for sure!”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Cas asked with a grin. “What do I win?”  
  
Dean pulled Cas up into a gentle kiss. “I’m sure I can come up with something worthy of your greatness, my love; after you feed me chocolate.”  
  
Cas smiled into the kiss. “I can’t wait, Dean. I’ve already waited long enough.”

  
<3 <3 <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Blue Booty is a real thing and it contains a LOT of booze! I've included the recipe, just in case you want try it. Warning, it hits fast!. Watch for 'smurf tongue' ;)
> 
> Blue Booty  
>    
> 1 1⁄2 oz White Rum  
> 1 1⁄2 oz Dark Rum  
> 1 1⁄2 oz Malibu Rum  
> 1 1⁄2 oz Blue Curaçao  
> 3 oz Pineapple Juice  
> 3 oz Orange Juice 
> 
> Fill shaker with crushed ice  
> Add all ingredients  
> Shake well and strain into cocktail glass


End file.
